Conventional techniques for content delivery have evolved away from mere pen-and-paper implementations as the complexity increases have increasingly relied on technological solutions. With the advent of computing devices, streaming content electronically has enabled content providers on the Internet to deliver massive amounts of data representing content item in real-time to users, improving their products and services. However, content providers may desire to share content selectively, such that the file paths and content identifiers are hidden and secured behind a firewall.
For example, some conventional approaches may be used to share content that is stored behind a firewall. An Internet user may be required to login and be authenticated before accessing files behind a firewall, for example. This may be problematic to assign user names and manage passwords for hundreds of thousands of customers. Similarly, users may not want to sign up for yet another authentication system. As a result, conventional systems are not well-suited to enabling content stored behind a firewall to be exposed Internet users in a secure way without disrupting the user experience.
While conventional approaches are functional, the usual structures and/or functionalities for secure content delivery are not suited to the increasing technological demands required to optimally store and serve content.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for effectively stream content without the limitations of conventional techniques.